Robifica
by GravityFallsgirl22
Summary: A gravity falls One shot. RobbieXPacifica. Can Robbie ever be good enough for Pacifica's stuck up personality? Find out in this fan fiction


It was a sunny, humid summers day and Robbie was strolling the Gravity Falls Park, alone. He sat down on a bench opposite a pool of crystal blue water. Next to him, on another bench, about 50cm away was Pacifica. He vaguely knew her, but in the past when they used to chat for a bit he enjoyed her presents. He bravely and boldly stood up and walked over to her. He sat down on the bench and began chatting.

"Oh, hi Pacifica." He began "So… um how are you?"

"Oh I'm… I'm fine. How…um… are you" Pacifica shyly replied

"Oh… yeah I'm good. So how you been keeping?" He nervously asked

"Oh, yeah, good thanks." She replied

_"Just ask her. It will not do any harm." _ Robbie thought to himself

" So… um I wondered if… um… you wanted to… go… with… me?" He stuttered

"Um sure" Pacifica replied, attempting to make it less awkward then it already was.

"So, I guess we could go out for dinner tonight at the greasy dinner at 6.00pm maybe?" He shyly asked his new girlfriend

"Oh sure, I love it there" She replied

"I'll see you then" He replied before smugly walking off thinking to himself _'Well done Robbie' _

He got home and watched time pass… 1 'o' clock… 2 'o' clock … 4 'o' clock.

He dashed upstairs to his bedroom. On the walls were posters of all sorts of things, band, girls and motorbikes. He gelled his hair, put on his best suit and shoes. He then ran out the door without a word of 'bye' to his unsupportive parents. He then dashed back in the door and back up the stairs to grab his wallet. He then did the same again, but this time he was out the door and gone into the early night.

By the time he got to the town of Gravity Falls it was 5.15. He stopped off at a florist to pick up the most amazing bunch of flowers ever, lilies, tulips, whatever you can name! He then disappeared into another shop and came out with a huge box of chocolates. He then made his way down to greasy dinner to wait for his gorgeous date.

She soon arrived and was overwhelmed by the beautiful flowers and rich, indulgent chocolates. She was wearing an amazing light blue dress with a delicate black bow around her waist. She had a lovely diamond sown tiara on her head and gorgeous glass shoes on her feet. They walked into the restaurant and began ordering delicious food for them both to eat. The two had a magnificent meal together. Robbie paid and the two of the walked down to the park. They sat down on the bench, where they first met.

"So, how did you like that?" Robbie asked Pacifica

"It was great, thank you" She replied thanking Robbie

"Perhaps tomorrow we could go down to the fair?" Robbie asked Pacifica

"Oh yeah, I would love it!" She replied. She then glanced up to the clock. "OMG! Is that the time already, I'm sorry I have to go. Meet you here tomorrow 5 'o' clock Ok?"

"Ok" Robbie replied

And without another word she disappeared into the night

* * *

Tomorrow finally came and Robbie was waiting at the bench. In the distance he could just make out the slim figure of Pacifica. As she approached he combed his hair.

"So already to go?" He asked

"Yeah, sure" She replied

They made their way hand in hand to the fair. At the fair they brought candyfloss and popcorn. First they went on the ghost train. By the time they came out Pacifica was almost frozen stiff from fright. Robbie tried to help her, but she was to scared to even move.

By the time she had calmed down it was 6 'o' clock. They both agreed they would do two more rides. The first one was the log flume. They got on and whizzed round and round the track getting soaked. Of course that didn't go down well either. Robbie tried to dry off Pacifica's dress but it was no use. In the end Pacifica disappeared into the toilets and dried herself off with the hand dryer!

By the time she came out it was 8 'o' clock, the last ride was the Ferris wheel. The hopped on and went round and round. When they stopped at the top Robbie lent in to kiss Pacifica. But before he could she said

"I've been thinking, I've not particularly enjoyed today. So maybe…"

"Maybe what Pacifica?" Robbie asked

"…Maybe this isn't going to work" She ended

"WHAT!" Robbie screamed

"…Besides I've found someone else."

At that moment in time fireworks burst into the air releasing it's short burst of light. Inside a few the word 'Pacifica' in a love heart was written.

_'Don't be a wimp, don't be a wimp." _Robbie thought inside his head trying to fight back floods of tears.

When they were on the ground Pacifica just ran off leaving Robbie Wimping beside the ticket box. He burst into tears and started rocking back and forth before running home.

**Tehe hope you liked my one shot. It was quite difficult to do surprisingly considering its only 1 chapter. Anyway please review and … BYE!**

**GravityFallsGirl22**


End file.
